Vince's Bastard Twins
by Rainbow Haired Girl
Summary: Vince finds out the sickening truth about his bastard child. He finds out more then he reckoned for. A set of twins is more than he can handle. ONE SHOT


Vince's Bastard Twins

BY: Michael Jackson's Queen of Pop

Summary: Vince finds out the sickening truth about his bastard child. He finds out more then he reckoned for. A set of twins is more than he can handle.

Disclaimer: I only own Tabatha Helmsley, DJ Punk, Christina Benoit, Kailey Thorn, Maylino Guerrero, Tara Hardy, Jane Calaway, Jessica Michaels, Jakie Cena

Warnings: Language

Vince had found out that he had a bastard child, but didn't know if it was male or female. He would find out today on September 10, 2007 who his child was. He was just now waiting towards the end of the show. Two people were already crossed off the big list of superstars who weren't his children. Mr. Kennedy and the high flying Jeff Hardy were already off the list.

"Mr. McMahon it is time." Said Coach looking at the boss man.

Vince nodded his head. "You're right."

-Ringside-

Vince's theme rang throughout the arena and every WWE star except for Mr. Kennedy, Jeff Hardy, and John Cena were there along with the injured Bobby Lashley, King Booker, Queen Sharmell, Undertaker, and Shawn Michaels. Vince got into the ring. "Alright you tell me who my bastard child is now!"

The attorney just looked at him. "The mother of your child sent me clues to give you to reveal you child."

"Start giving the clues then. You're wasting my time." Yelled Vince.

"Your child isn't extreme."

Balls Mahoney, Mike Knox, Kelly Kelly, Kevin Thorn, Stevie, Tommy, Elijah, Marcus, Layla, Miz, Nunzio, Morrison, Big Daddy V, Estrada, DJ Punk, Christina Benoit, CM Punk, and Kailey Thorn all left.

"That narrows it down some."

"Your child has a thing for gold."

"All current and old champions stay here."

Duggan, Coach, Maria, Robbie, Rory, Venis, Tnitsky, Daivari, Beth, Cody, Jillian, Jimmy, Kristal, Michelle, Teddy, Vickie, Cherry, Shannon, Dave, Taylor, Torrie, Brett Major, Brian Major, and Chuck all left.

"That narrows it down some more."

"Your child is fair skinned."

Candice, Carlito, Melina, Shelton, Super Crazy, Umaga, Marella, Batista, Chavo, Mark Henry, MVP, Rey, Khali, and Maylino Guerrero left.

"More clues?"

"You child's hair is as fair as their skin."

Charlie, Mickie, Randy, Paul London, Brian Kendrick, Tara Hardy, Noble, Matt Hardy, Kane, Duece, Domino, Masters, Victoria, Jane Calaway, and Kenny all left.

"Rest of you guys in the ring."

Lance Cade, Trevor Murdoch, Triple H, Sandman, Tabatha Helmsley, Jessica Michaels, Finlay, JBL, Hornswoggle, and Jakie Cena got into the ring.

"Your child isn't a tag team champion."

Cade and Murdoch got out of the ring.

"Look at this JR. Vince is down to Triple H and his sister Tabatha, Sandman, Jessica, Finlay, JBL, Hornswoggle, and Jakie." Said Jerry.

"Your child isn't heavily pierced."

Jessica Michaels exited the ring quickly with a sigh of relief. She was glad she wasn't the daughter of Mr. McMahon.

"Your child isn't Irish."

Hornswoggle and Finlay left.

"Your child has a twin."

Sandman got out of the ring leaving Jakie, Tabatha, and Hunter.

"What do you mean? I have two bastard children?"

"Yes, and you children love to play the game."

Jakie got out of the ring.

"Oh my god Triple H and Tabatha are Vince McMahon's children." Said Jerry in shock.

Hunter and Tabatha looked down at the ground. Hunter got a mic.

"You mean to tell me that Hunter is my child! No…. that's just…. You were with… gross."

"I am not as happy about this either. Do you think Tabatha and I want to be your kids? Hell no."

"There has to be a mistake."

"There is no mistake. Your children are Hunter and Tabatha Helmsley."

"I will sue the hell out of your mother for doing this to me."

Tabatha rolled her eyes. "You can try pops, but Linda and Stephanie oh well Shane too won't be none too happy about this. I mean Stephanie and Hunt were married. But you didn't seem to care to tell them the details." She said in a low voice. "Besides pop we have a daddy who raised us so we maybe your bastard children, but at least we will be well taken care of. You should've thought about it before you screwed around."

Hunter and Tabatha got out of the ring. Hunter put his arm protectively around Tabatha's shoulders.

"Oh yeah and dad see you in court." Said Hunter.

The Helmsley twins left for the backstage area.

"Vince McMahon got the shock of his life that he has a set of McMahon twins who happen to be D-Generation X members and highly hated by their own father. I feel bad for Tabatha and Hunter for being Vince McMahon's twins." Said Jerry.

-Back Stage-

"Bastard children. Thought we wouldn't have been bastard children. Hell… Do we even look like Vince?" Asked Tabatha.

"In a way we kind of do."

"Ugh… This is so fucked up Hunt."

"I know that. Besides this is going to be a major hell now. Vince hates us to begin with because of D-Generation X."

"Hasn't brought us down before Hunt. This will be fun bro. Let's make dad's life a living hell."

"Sounds like fun. We start next week on the seventeenth."

"Alright"

"Let's go and find dear old dad."

The two Helmsleys headed down to where Vince was.

"My ex-husband is my brother? God daddy you are so fucking sick!" yelled Stephanie.

"Stephanie baby girl. I didn't know."

"Hello pops." Said Hunter.

"You get the hell out of here you two damn trouble makers." Yelled Vince.

"Oh come on dad. That's not how you talk to kids." Said Tabatha.

"You aren't my kids."

"Oh but as much as you hate it Vince we are your kids. There's no way to get rid of us." Said Hunter laughing. "Besides… you have to tell Tab how proud you are of her for her engagement to my best friend Dave Batista." Hunter said putting his hand on her shoulder. "Show him the bling."

Tabatha smiled and showed him the huge diamond ring. "See dad. I am getting married."

Vince looked at his bastard daughter in shock. He missed out on their lives even though it was all the mother's fault. Now his 38 year old daughter was getting married to 38 year old Dave Batista of SmackDown! To tell the honest truth he didn't even know the two were dating. They kept everything professional. It was going to remain professional and wasn't going to get out of hand. "Why would I care about you getting married? You shouldn't have been brought into my life. You are bastard children and you mean nothing to me."

Tabatha rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah fuck you too pops." She looked at Stephanie. "I am sorry we are your dad's bastard children Steph. Maybe It will teach him to keep his cock in his pants."

Stephanie smiled and looked over at her daddy. "Maybe it will which will be good. He needs to keep it in his pants or he might end up with more bastard children. This might be a good thing."

Tabatha smiled. "Steph."

"Yeah?"

"Do you think you could help me pick out my wedding dress?"

"Love to help you on that one. So how about we go and Hunter you can come too. Maybe we can go out and get some drinks and have some fun."

The Helmsley twins grinned.

"Sounds good…." Said Hunter.

"To us." Finished Tabatha.

The three of them went to their own cars and chose their destination to go out a get a few beers to celebrate Tabatha's engagement to Dave Batista.

XXXXXXXX

That is the end of this story. Tell me what you think of it.


End file.
